


Reasons you should love me

by Say_brittany2002



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Kissing, Little smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_brittany2002/pseuds/Say_brittany2002
Summary: Aziraphale starts to realize he is falling badly for his best friend Crowley, how will this end?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Reasons you should love me

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my wonder partner Kiera, without her I couldn’t have gotten back into writing. This fandom has been a big part of our relationship so it’s only fair to write a fic for my forever and my love. Also gabby we will not be reading fic, at all until you are way grown up. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy

It was like any other day of the week, both Aziraphale and Crowley had gotten their typical order of hot tea, and spent the morning before school; watching the sunrise in Crowley’s tiny red Kia Rio he had gotten for his 18th birthday. 

Crowley nearly worked himself to death at his barista gig, trying to get a car of any sort. Aziraphale was almost always surprised when he saw his friend the next morning still alive and intact from his crazy 6 hour shift the day before. Aziraphale never once questioned Crowley’s effort and determination, because he always made time for his “angel”; that was the nickname Crowley chose for aziraphale. The two never really questioned anything about one and another when it came to work, cause it was never that interesting to talk about. You really can’t compare milk exploding on you from over frothing to little Timmy throwing up on you from eating too much applesauce. But that was fine, it was almost perfect for them in a sense. It never lead to one or another comparing pay rates and hours per week from work. 

Aziraphale and Crowley had other conventional things they rather talk about and work lives weren't a priority to them. During the sunrise this morning something happened that awakened aziraphale in that moment, to a cunning realization that he and Crowley only had 8 weeks left of high school before they both went their separate ways; education wise. 

“Crowley, do you realize we knew each for 16 years and not once did we realize that we will be separated in a matter of 8 weeks.” Aziraphale sipped his now warm tea, it helped soothe his throat from the clog that was building up. 

“No I guess I never realized that angel” Crowley continued on after a pause “but it’s not like our friendship is gone though. We can still call or text each other in a matter of a press of a button” 

Aziraphale didn’t hear Crowley entire sentence but he did hear him say **friendship**. It irked him deeply all of a sudden. He didn’t know why that word bothered him now. It’s not like aziraphale thought of a romantic relationship with him...or did he? 

**Beep beep beep**

**“** Dang it’s time to go” Crowley sipped the rest of his beverage and put it back in his cup holder, and grabbed his empty backpack and turned off the car. 

The two made way to their first class together and aziraphale couldn’t shake the thought of the two of them, together. He supposed it wasn’t too crazy of an idea to think about. I mean looking at it, they both are very close together, they only really hang out together, they have boundaries together. He never thought of them as a couple though, except for that one time last week when Newton said they were like a married couple. 

Aziraphale pulled out a notebook and made a list of things he likes about Crowley. 

**Pro**

  * He has a great determination for things he loves (does he even like me like that though..?) 
  * His hair is perfect material to experiment on
  * He calls me angel 
  * He very ummmm symmetrical...aka attractive 
  * When I’m upset he knows to respect my space and when I need a good hug he’s there 
  * When he is mad he doesn’t take it out on me and instead takes it out on his toy plant named Eden. 
  * He licks his lips in the way it isn’t cringe but just right, like he knows I’m watching. 
  * He remembers all of my stuffies names, scents, features, and reasons why they are themselves 
  * He once wrote me a (very bad) poem in 9th grade about tea, will never let him forget that. 
  * He is very attentive of his art he draws, and loves to keep things together and doesn’t fret when mistakes are made 



“‘He licks his lip-‘“ Crowley started to read the list out loud, and aziraphale turned red and shut the notebook. “Woah woah, Angel who is this mystery guy?” 

Aziraphale wanted to say you dummy, but obviously he didn’t. “Ummmm just some guy I know” 

“Some guy you know?” 

“Umm yes, but I’m not telling you” 

“Why not? Afraid I’ll beat him up?” 

“Noooo, it’s just very complicated and unconventional” 

“Is it Mr. Fredrick our AP world history teacher?!” Crowley continue to tease “oh angel you rascal, really pushing that unconventional seal to the limit” 

By now Aziraphale was embarrassed that he had gotten caught and that now Crowley thinks that list is about some perverted high school AP history teacher. Of course he knows he is joking but it felt wrong that he would tease about something like that. Not that aziraphale had first hand experience with mr. Fredrick creepiness, but he knew people who allegedly did. 

“That’s very crude to tease about Crowley, knowing the severity of that action and all those victims he sexually assaulted” 

Everything is silent between the two, the air became very thick and warm. 

“I’m sorry I teased about that angel…..but seriously who is this guy? Is he attractive? Does he go to school with us? I do know he licks his lips perfectly or however those details go in that now secret list” Crowley chuckled to try to break the tension building between them. 

But that only worsened the crush aziraphale was having right at that moment. The thought of crowley chuckles, comforts aziraphale to a point he feels safe to tell him the details of his crush. But he couldn’t though. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship over some last minute feelings. 

Ouch

Why did his brain just not agree to the last statement made? Cause these are last minute feelings….right? 

All of a sudden Crowley is looking still for an answer. 

“I can’t tell you really Crowley, it’s a whole process of seeing if he likes me or not” 

“Well any guy who can’t see the greatness you hold, isn’t worthy of having you angel” Crowley smiled but something felt off, like he didn’t want to be there having that conversation. 

“Yeah, I suppose you aren’t wrong” 

“Oh angel I’m never wrong, but after school in the spirit of this mystery guy, I’ll help you impress him, so he has to like you or your style. However those lesbian say it” 

Aziraphale chuckled to think of the thought of Crowley taking advice from some random lesbian on the gay ‘style’. 

“Okay I’ll see you after school then at your small Red Robin shit of a car” 

“Hey! I bought that car and I will not be having my baby having his reputation slashed by a homosexual” 

They both laughed pretty hard, and suddenly they locked eye contact. Aziraphale never knew how truly beautiful Crowley’s eyes were, and how it matched his ginger hair in every sense of the right. 

“You know angel, whoever this mystery guy is, I don't care if it’s Dean from the chess club or Travis in robotics. This guy will never ever take this shine you have in you. I hope you never compromise that shine for him either.” 

Crowley, saying that, made aziraphale answer all that he had before about his feelings for him. Aziraphale didn’t need Dean or Travis (even though they are fine specimens) he needed his best friend Crowley. He just wanted to kiss him right then and there, but couldn’t. 

“I won’t ever compromise my shine for anyone though Crowley, thanks for saying that though” 

“ of course” 

The pair smiled at each other and realized that first period was nearly over. 

_Few hours later_

Aziraphale settled into Crowley’s room by laying his stuff near the door and flopping into his big bean bag. 

“So what are you exactly thinking of for my ‘makeover’” 

“Hmmmm, I think you need to look like every gay dude I know but at the same time not, if that makes sense.” 

“It does in a way, so what are you gonna have me try on?” 

Crowley scrunched his forehead and thought for a minute and grabbed a vintage San Francisco pride sweatshirt, and scuffed up mom jeans from the 90’s. 

“Here try these on”

So aziraphale went and put them on and he has to say it doesn’t look half bad on him. He walks back out to show Crowley and clearly he had stunned him by the look. 

“Wow…...angel you look like a dude I see on tiktok with this outfit” Crowley went to aziraphale and got close to him to see the fit more clearly. 

For some reason aziraphale was having a mini anxiety attack from the thought of Crowley getting any closer, in many other ways. But instead Crowley grabbed the bottom of aziraphale sweatshirt and stretched to see if it was in good condition. 

The air felt like it was suffocating aziraphale, and affecting his coherent thoughts. 

“Alright let’s try the next outfit then” Crowley finally stepped away to pick for the next outfit seemingly unfazed by the tension in the room. On the other hand aziraphale felt like he needed water from becoming dizzy from the moment. 

“Hey I’m gonna get some water I’ll be right back” 

Before Crowley could say anything, Aziraphale already left the room in a haze. 

After returning back, he saw Crowley had laid out some clothes for him to wear. There was that tension back in the room again. Aziraphale noticed the clothes he was about to wear and he has to say Crowley is a damn good stylist. 

“Go, try on the outfit, you are definitely gonna look fem” 

“Crowley did you say I’ll look fem?” 

“ ummm….yes, yes I did” 

“We aren’t lesbians dear, we are two 18 year old homos” 

“Look that’s what anathema told me, and I need to use my lesbian terminology at one point or another” 

“So you decide to tell that to a person who isn’t even a lesbian but instead a gay man…?” 

“Look just try on the damn outfit” 

“Okay, fem” and aziraphale boasted to the bathroom. 

The outfit Crowley selected for aziraphale has to be the most controversial one out of the two. Just for the fact it has a beautiful black Lace skirt with a black Floral button up. He looked at himself and admired the curves and stretch marks he garnished over the years. It felt like it was impossible for him to feel self love for himself, but this outfit had opened that portal of experimentation and exploitation of other ideas.

Walking back out, aziraphale felt sexier in a sense, and had strut of a million dollars. So walking to Crowley felt rewarding, and if he was stunned on the last outfit, he would surely pass out dead from this one. 

He came back and Crowley was sitting on his bed patiently waiting, and when he saw the glimpse of aziraphale. He thought he was gonna shrivel up and die, cause no person should be in the presence of such beauty. 

“Wow…….it’s just so….so….” 

“Sexy?” 

Crowley shook his head, not caring of what he admitted to. “I mean fuck angel when I picked this outfit I had no idea you would look…. this good” 

Aziraphale decided to strut over to Crowley and see how far he could push his luck. After getting near he lifted Crowley’s bobbled head and made him look at him with extreme desire. 

“You know I’m always gonna look this good” he got near his ear and whispered seductively “isn’t that right dear?” 

Crowley didn’t know what got a hold of him, but he whimpered and got a hold of aziraphale waist. Forcing him to contain contact with him. 

“Yes it is”

Aziraphale was beyond shock that this was even happening at all, but this was only the beginning. 

Aziraphale was speechless and instead let his body do the talking instead. He straddled Crowley’s hips, grounding him to the mattress. Then ran his fingers lightly from his chest to his abdomen, he whispered “wonder what it cost to pop a top” while the tip of his fingers traveled slowly down Crowley’s body. 

Crowley couldn’t take it anymore and flipped the pair and kissed aziraphale hard on the mouth and didn’t care if it was their first kiss. He needed to fulfill that urge that was burning inside of him. Aziraphale's hands dug deep into his scalp and proceeded to kiss back. 

After a while, Crowley broke the kiss and looked deeply into aziraphale eyes before speaking “I hope that mystery guy is me or this is really awkward” 

Aziraphale chucked and shook his head yes before kissing his crush again to taste the flavors of Crowley and to feel the way his lips feel. 

The pair continued their make out session and soon paused when Crowley started to kiss on Aziraphale's neck. 

“What’s wrong dear?” 

“It’s just, I have never done this before and I just want to know before we continue. If you even love me in that way?” 

“Oh angel” 

Crowley intertwines his hands with aziraphale’s hands, and slowly kisses aziraphale forehead “I love the way you think, it’s makes me feel safe knowing I have you by my side” 

Crowley kisses his cheek, “I love the way your cheeks glow red, because it shimmers your features and gives you an angelic presence” he kissed his lips slowly, like he was trying to remember his features. “I love the way you talk with Sophistication, and always” he whispers the next part “know what gets to me, in meaning ways Angel” 

“Most of all I love the way you bring my life together, like everything makes sense when I’m with you. Just like my favorite person once said ‘we only live once’” 

Aziraphale was on the edge of tear, Crowley kissed those tears goodbye and rubs his cheek with his thumb; slowly and steady. “I’m giving you reasons why you should love me,” Crowley said. “Cause no matter what, I just want you to glow like a candle in a dark room.” 

Aziraphale couldn’t handle it anymore and kissed him sincerely, and with every emotion the angel had. “Well I’m glad I know how you feel, but please be slow and gently with me dear as I never done this thing before” 

“Of course angel, anything for you” 

“I love you Crowley” 

“I love you forever and ever angel” 

But   
  



End file.
